


It All Started With A Dream

by midnightslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mpreg, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslytherin/pseuds/midnightslytherin
Summary: Were there any parts of Harry’s life where he could choose what destiny had in store for him? No, apparently not. Why is a certain blond haired man making Harry’s life a living hell?Just what does fate have install for Harry this time?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up in streams of sweat. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Of the beautiful man who had been with him, gleaming in the moonlight. Making him feel things that no body had made him feel before. Hunger is all he felt. He didn’t feel hungry, so hunger for what? Looking down he realised it was sexual hunger. He should probably go to the bathroom and sort out his problem before the rest of his dorm mates found out and started making fun of him but all he wanted to do was find the beautiful man and ravish him until they were too tired to go down to breakfast and just stayed up in the dorms, wrapped in each others arms.

He couldn’t concentrate all day, his mind kept trailing back to the beautiful man and the amazing dream he had had last night. It was even worse when they had class together as he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Around second period he had started to day dream about what he wanted to do with the beautiful man. He wanted to push him hard against the wall and give him the best kiss he had ever had, then he wanted to strip off the beautiful man’s pants and underwear, flip him around, and sink his hard dick into the depths of his ass. Stopping only once he had reached his goal of cuming quite a few times into that perfectly shaped ass. 

Just thinking about what he wanted to do with Draco had Harry hard instantly and he was like that for most of the day as he couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Harry also found that trying to deal with himself was futile and he was hard again almost instantly as his thoughts kept travelling to Draco and his body. He was very lucky that he could hide his erection from everyone by being careful to keep his robes closed and then placing them strategically over his lap when he was sitting down in class or at lunch.

Lunch that day was one the the worst experiences of his life. His eyes kept roaming over to Draco who sat with his face towards Harry on the Slytherin table so Harry got a perfect view of his face and actions. At one point when Harry looked over at Draco he noticed the man looking directly at him with a strange look on his face. He didn’t sneer at Harry either, Draco picked up the sausage he was eating and bit into it with subtle hints of suggestiveness. Harry ended up by doing a double take at that and when he looked at Draco the second time, said man winked at him. This did things to Harry that he could not quite understand. He shifted in his seat which caused Draco to smile widely and Harry was struck with a thought.

_Does Draco know that he is making me sexually aroused? No, he can’t. But then what was that just now? If he does why was he smiling? He hates me and every part of my existence._

Harry was very confused as to this turn of events but this did not change the fact that he was hard and it was not going away on its own or it most likely would not help if he wanked himself off. 

”Are you okay Harry? You have been acting strangely all morning,” Hermione asked her friend with concern written though her voice. Harry was shocked, he hadn’t expected his friends to catch onto his behaviour but they had and was definitely not going to tell them the truth. They simply wouldn’t understand what he was feeling and going through. Heck, no one would understand what he was going through. Harry silently cursed himself for always getting into unique situations that he had to sort out.

”Yeah mate, what’s wrong?” Ron chimed in, not wanting to miss the conversation.

”I’m fine, nothing to worry about,” Harry answered in a stutter, ending the conversation there.

”Are you sure Har...?” Hermione started.

”I said I am fine. Just leave it alone,” Harry punctured cutting Hermione off mid sentence. Not wanting her to continue on with the conversation he didn’t want, Harry quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the hall walking on heavy feet and at a faster pace then usual. Wanting to find a bathroom that would not be in use for a while to get more than one frustration out of his system, even for a few seconds. As Harry left the dinning hall he missed a particular set of eyes that sparkled with glee at what they had just seen and the wide smile that accompanied those eyes.

Harry entered a bathroom on the opposite end of the castle in a section that was barely used by anyone. As he entered he located the nearest stall and locked himself in. Harry pushed down his pants and underwear which in turn freed his aching cock. Wrapping his hand around his length, Harry started pumping it gaining speed as he went along. He was frustrated. Frustrating at Hermione for bringing it up, frustrated at Draco for that beautiful but confusing display in the dining hall and sexually frustrated as his body was in a constant state of arousal. He pictured Draco standing there, wanking him off and giving him a blow job. The man doing each movement gracefully and thoroughly. It didn’t take long for Harry to explode, spreading cum all over his hands, clothing, and the wall. After cuming, Harry found relief from two out of three of the things that were bothering him. Checking the time, he discovered he had enough time for one more wank and once that was done he was pulling his underwear and pants up over his still erect cock and leaving to get to his next class which, surprise surprise, was with the man who was causing him a lot of trouble at the moment.

When Harry was finally lying down on his bed at the end of the day, he had no idea how many times he had wanked himself off that day. He had done it so many times that he had lost count. Harry had closed his curtains and put up silencing charms so that non of the other boys in his dorm would discover his problem. Wanking himself off one more time Harry found little relief and feel into a restless sleep, hoping that he would not be plagued by the beautiful man in his dreams again tonight and would wake up with his issue resolved.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Harry was pinned up against the wall. Draco was right up against his back, kissing and sucking all over Harry’s neck whilst thrusting in and out of Harry. Harry was a moaning mess and Draco thrusted harder and faster into him as the minutes passed by. Harry moved his hips up to meet Draco’s cock. Wanting, no needing, more friction and stimulation. He didn’t want it to stop. The feeling of Draco’s cock inside him, filling him up perfectly. The way his body reacted to the little ministrations Draco did all over his body. The way he felt energy surging through him like he was only alive when having sex. All to soon Draco was filling Harry up with his hot, thick cum. As Harry felt the cum he tensed and  spilled his cum all over his stomach and the wall. _

_ “Don’t stop,” he said as Draco started to withdraw his cock from Harry’s body. _

_ “Can’t you get enough of my dick sweetie? Want to be filled up with my dick all the time?” Draco asked as he leaned into Harry’s ear causing Harry to moan in approval, “Sadly I need to go sweetie but don’t worry, I’ll be back soon to fill you up even more.” _

Harry awoke with a start. He was so aroused and looking down he could see that he had already cummed in his sleep but he needed more. Sadly his hope from the previous night had failed him as he was even more aroused and sexually frustrated than what he had been yesterday. How was that even possible? He used a spell to clean his sheets and then made his way to the bathroom before any of his dorm mates woke up.

When Harry was in the shower he grabbed a hold of his aroused dick and started to wank himself off hoping for some form of relief as he entered day 2 of being a horny, miserable mess. Like yesterday Harry gained little relief from shagging himself and he was still fully hard after he had finished even though he had cummed about four or five times in the shower that morning. Realising it was a hopeless cause at that moment, Harry got dressed and headed down for breakfast. He would have to sort out a plan of how to deal with his issue soon and he did not want to have to go to Madam Pomfrey about this.

At breakfast Harry purposefully sat with his back facing Draco so that he would not have the temptation to stare at the gorgeous blonde and have any more issues than what he was already facing. Hermione was looking at Harry like she was very concerned for him and wanted to say something but to his relief she kept her mouth shut and did not say a word to him about what was worrying her which he appreciated. She started talking about classes and homework which he happily tuned out to until he was startled but an owl dropping an envelope onto him during the mail. Harry was shocked. Who would send him anything in the mail? He barely got anything in the owl post but Harry was sure Hogwarts received lots of letter and packages addressed to him from fans who loved and adored him, especially after he had defeated the Dark Lord once and for all.

Opening the envelope Harry withdrew the letter and discovered there was one simple sentence in the letter. The person who had sent it had not signed there name so Harry had no idea who it was but he had a feeling it was possibly someone from school as they were asking for him to meet them in the boys bathroom he had visited yesterday when he was trying to fix his problem but to no avail. Had they known what he did yesterday and that’s why they want to meet him in THAT specific bathroom? He read that they wanted to meet him at lunch when the rest of the castle would be empty. Harry had two choices, he could meet the mystery person or he could just go to lunch and forget about it. In the end his curiosity got the better of him and Harry decided to go as he wanted to know who had sent him the letter and what they wanted from him. Also he would not tell Ron and Hermione about any of this.

Classes before lunch were torturous for Harry as he had double potions and none other than Mister Draco Malfoy was in this class and Hermione ended up by complaining to the Professor that they had already learnt the potion they were making. The new Professor said that as all students, by order of the Ministry, were required to retake the previous year of study, the class was to go through the 7th year curriculum again. 

“There are some students who need to learn this potion as they missed out last year,” the Professor stated looking directly at Harry before continuing, “and even if you did learn this potion Miss Granger, it never hurts to practice making potions you already know.”

As Hermione sulkily sat down beside Harry he piped up trying to reason with her, “Hermione just think, as we get further into the school year there will be potions even you don’t know as you were helping me defeat Voldemort at that point and others in this class will know them.”

“Your right Harry. Sorry about that,” Hermione said after taking a moment to think about what he had just told her.

The rest of the lesson was terrible for Harry. Without Hermione complaining and making a scene or Ron talking to him as both of his friends were in their own little world working on their potions together, he was not being distracted from his problems and so his gaze kept drifting to Draco and his beautiful body. It was so distracting for him and all he wanted to do to Draco was push him up against the wall, snog him senseless and have sex with him until Harry felt normal again or as close to normal as The Boy Who Lived could get.

It was slow but as soon as class finished, Harry was excusing himself from his friends saying he had a few things he needed to do first and then went in the opposite direction towards the bathroom. Upon entering Harry noticed that no one was there yet and so he had to wait.

Harry had no idea he had started palming himself whilst waiting until he felt his palm get wet through his clothing upon cumming. Harry was mortified and hoped the person he was waiting for had not seen him doing it. Looking around Harry saw no one so he sighed and relaxed.

“That’s not going to help you at all I’m afraid,” came a silky voice laced with amusement from the shadows of a hidden corner. Harry tensed up, someone had seen him and he was shocked at whose voice it belonged to. The man stepped out from the shadows and Harry was looking straight at Draco Malfoy.

“How do you know?” Harry replied heavily as his breathing hadn’t gone back to ‘normal’ yet.

“Let’s just say I know what is plaguing you Harry and how to fix it,” Draco said the smirk evident in his voice and clear on his face as he stalked towards Harry very, very slowly.

“What have you done to me?” Harry yelled, the anger not staying in his voice for long as being alone with Draco and in close proximity was affecting him a lot. 

Draco didn’t say a word. He just continued walking up to Harry until he was right up against Harry’s chest. What Draco did now shocked Harry, Draco kissed him. Not a short peck but a deep kiss that ended up with Draco dominating Harry mouth as his tongue explored Harry. As Draco pulled away all Harry could do what stutter a ‘what?’ and then moan as Draco moved onto Harry’s neck and travelled down. Harry’s clothing had long been taken off without him noticing and the only reason he had realised then was because Draco was sucking hard on one of Harry’s nipples. 

Letting go, Draco captured Harry’s mouth again and positioned his dick up with Harry’s entrance. Without warning he thrusted in and Harry let out a huge long moan as all he felt was pleasure. Harry didn’t even need to ask as before he knew it, Draco was thrusting in and out at an amazing pace that had Harry seeing starts. Harry felt himself getting close to cumming as the pleasure was exactly what he needed. Within the next couple of thrusts Harry couldn’t hold on any more and came with such force, inadvertently clenching his ass as he did and causing Draco to come over the edge and spurt hot, thick cum inside Harry. Coming down from his euphoric high, Harry noticed that it was the first time he had felt relief from his sexual desires in over a dat and he nearly cried at how good it felt. 

“As I told you Harry, wanking yourself off is not going to help you,” Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry to keep him stable with his dick still buried deep inside Harry. As Harry opened his mouth to talk he continued, “I know what your thinking. How does he know this? Well lets just say that on my birthday I have recently come into an interesting creature inheritance that required me to gain a mate within the first three months and my creature side choose you. Which means you can only get sexual relief from being with me and having my dick inside you,” Draco finishes moving his hips a bit, resulting in Harry voicing a sweet, pleasant moan which sounded content unlike his other frustrated moans he had been doing the past day.

“If what you are saying is true. What creature are you and why have I been so aroused these last few days?” Harry asked leaning contently into Draco’s arms.

“It is true and I am an Incubus Harry. The reason why you have been so aroused has been because I was getting close to the end of the three months and anything I had been doing was being unnoticed by you. In the end my incubus side got frustrated and called out to you during your sleep two nights ago to call you to me and you would be sexually aroused until we finished the bonding process. You are very stubborn Harry as you didn’t come to me yesterday but that is all in the past and now you are mine.” Draco replied.

It shocked Harry to see and hear Draco being nice to him. He was used to Draco being snarky and mean but this Draco, the one right in front of him was being nice and genuine. Whatever was between them before had changed due to the incubus or that is what Harry thought.

When he really thought about it, Harry noticed that all the little things Draco had been doing since the school year had come back, was Draco trying to seduce him. The little looks Draco gave him, being less mean to him, the winks, the brushing past him in the halls. It all made sense now and he kicked himself for not realising it sooner.

“We should really be getting to lunch now,” Draco said looking at the time. He moved his hips one more time before removing his dick and cleaning both of them with a simple flick of his wand, “Now if you have any more questions, you will have to ask them to me tonight in the Room of Requirements when we meet up after dinner. We don’t want you getting aroused and sexually frustrated again do we?”

Draco gave Harry a kiss after he was dressed and left the room leaving Harry alone to leave him to his thoughts and get his clothes back on. As Harry finally made his way to lunch he decided that he had better go to the library at some point and find a book that talked about Incubus so he could learn all he could before his next meeting with Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch was uneventful for Harry as his mind kept wondering to the amazing sex he had had with Draco and the possibility of having more that evening after dinner. Classes continued and Harry went to them as usual. It wasn’t until his free period that he did anything interesting.

Hermione and Ron were both very surprised when Harry stated that he wanted to go to the Library during their free period as he usually practiced quidditch. Hermione was disappointed when Harry declined her offer to go with him and help him but she understood that this was something Harry needed to do alone.

Upon entering the library, Harry made his way over to the creature section in hopes of finding a book about Incubus but to no avail. He really didn’t want to but Harry had come to the decision that he had better ask for Madam Pince’s help. When he did ask for help, lying that it was a creature he decided to study for a class, Harry discovered that he was in the wrong part of the library all together as any book on Incubus was located in the restricted section. As Harry was a 7th Year, and taking it again he might add, he was allowed access to this section of the Library. Madam Pince handed Harry a book and told him that this was the only book the school had that mentioned Incubus and when he read that title he understood why.

_** Rare Creatures and Creature Inheritances by Theodore Thetch ** _

Harry sat down at a table nearby and started to go through the book, trying to find the section on Incubus. He ended up by finding it in a chapter called Sexual Creatures, Harry started to read:

**  
Incubus **

Incubus are sexual creatures that are very rare within the Wizarding World. Only a few pureblood families (number is unknown but definitely small) still carry the trait for Incubus and this is due to the trait stopping if a muggle is present in a family’s bloodline.

Incubus are creatures that have a mate. So when a wizard comes into their inheritance, he has three months to find their chosen mate otherwise they will reek havoc in the Muggle and Wizarding World’s, killing any who sleep with them before dying themselves from starvation. The mate is a witch or wizard who have a magical core that is the same or stronger than the Incubus so that they can survive sexual intercourse with the Incubus. The Incubus side of the Wizard is the one who chooses the mate and once the Wizard knows who is their mate, they must bond with their mate within those first three months. The Incubus searches for the mate around the Witches and Wizards it is surrounded by so Wizards who have this creature inheritance must not stay alone in hopes of finding their mate. In the event that the Wizard fails in getting their mate to complete the bonding process with them, the Incubus will go into their mate’s dreams and show them what they are missing. This then results in the mate being constantly aroused until they seek out the Incubus and have intercourse, thus completing the bonding process.

As previously stated, Incubus are sexual creatures. This means that they need to have frequent intercourse to survive. Due to this, the mate’s body will change so that they can accomodate the amount of sex needed for an incubus to stay sane and alive. These changes are that the mate will start to feel aroused within 3 hours of the last intercourse and be completely aroused within 5 hours if intercourses has not occurred yet (note: times may vary from Incubus to Incubus) thus letting the mate know that they need to feed their Incubus mate. It is important to note that an Incubus can only be fed by having intercourse with their penis inside their mate. Any other way will still be pleasurable but will not feed the Incubus.

As a mate is important to the Incubus’ insanity and survival, the mate will only gain sexual pleasure from being with their Incubus mate. If they were to have intercourse with another person or try pleasure themselves, they will not be able to find relief from their sexual desires.

If an Incubus was to die naturally, the mate will stop being aroused by their mate, they will be able to fall in love with another Witch or Wizard and be able to get sexual pleasure from their new partner. However if the Incubus dies because their mate did not feed them, the mate will be constantly aroused and get no sexual pleasure from anyone or anything.

The female counterpart to an Incubus is the Succubus which you can read in the next section of this chapter.   
  


Closing the book, Harry just sat there processing the information he had just read. Considering the frustration he had been in the past two days, Harry knew he did not want to starve Draco so even if Hermione and Ron were completely against this, he would stay with Draco no matter what.

Harry had never thought about ever getting in a relationship with Draco but now that he was basically being forced to he didn’t mind. Yes, it was against his will and he couldn’t choose but there was something about Draco that made him feel calm when thinking about him now. Could it be the bond?

Harry got up, checked the book out of the library, and went to his last class of the day which was Defense Against Dark Arts. Even though Harry loved this specific subject, it was a downer to have Professor Snape as his teacher. Especially this day as Snape was extra cruel to his students, including his Slytherin students, and it did not help that Harry was zoning out in class thinking of all the questions he wanted to ask Draco.

“He must still be suffering from the effects of the potions he needs to take,” Hermione whispered to Harry and he had to agree. Once Harry had saved Professor Snape after Nagini bit into him, Snape had been required to take a bunch of potions to stop the effects of the venom and cure his body from the effects that had already started to take place when he was taken to St Mungo’s. These left him in an even fouler mood than what he usually was in during their earlier years at Hogwarts and Slytherin was also taken some of the force this time round.

Dinner was hard for Harry (though not as hard as the previous night), he was starting to feel the affects of Draco needing to feed so he was trying to patiently wait for after dinner where he could get rid of his growing arousal and also help Draco. Harry would have to make a point of checking the timing to know how long Draco would need in between his feeds.

Looking over at Draco, the beautiful man gave Harry a knowing look. Showing he knows what Harry is going through and he should as he is the Incubus, Harry thought. Draco also threw a wink over to Harry which caused Harry to squirm in his seat. As a result of this, Draco smirked and went back to his food.

Dinner couldn’t end sooner for Harry and as soon as he could leave, after Hermione gave him a lecture on how he needed to do his homework for DADA and shouldn’t be going off into the castle, he was out the door and making his way to the Room of Requirements.

Draco was already there when he entered and gave Harry a big kiss upon his entrance. During the kiss Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist. “Missed me did you?” Harry asked after they had parted with a huge smile across his face.

“Oh be quiet and take your clothes off,” Draco answered, making quick work of his own.

The sex was just as good as the bathroom, possibly more considering they actually had a bed this time round. Draco was lying on the bed with his back resting on the headboard and one arm around Harry, Harry was lying next to Draco curled towards him, his arms resting on Draco’s chest and his legs wrapped around Draco’s.

“So, are there any questions you have for me?” Draco asked combing his free hand through Harry’s messy, black hair.

“Yes I do, though I do have less than this afternoon as I read a book in the Library about Incubus,” Harry responded looking up into Draco’s eyes. Draco gave him a look of shock, like he was surprised Harry actually went to the Library but he kept his mouth shut for Harry to continue, “My first question is, the book mentioned that you would know who your mate is. How did you know that your Incubus chose me to be your mate?”

Draco waiting for a moment, possibly thinking of how to answer the question before opening his mouth. “I felt this strong pull towards you that I had not felt before when we were at platform 9 3/4 and I just knew that it was my Incubus telling me that it had found its mate and it was you.”

Harry thought for a bit, taking in the previous information before asking his next question. “Are you and the Incubus seperate or are you the same being?”

Draco laughed at this question before going serious and answering. “We are the same being. I am much a part of the Incubus as the Incubus is a part of me. Though there are some things my Incubus knows that I myself don’t. Like who my mate is for example. Wizard’s choose either because of love, money or status whereas Incubus choose for compatibility. My Incubus side was able to sense that you were right for me, even when my Wizard side was oblivious to that and so it let me know in a way that worked for both of us.”

“Ahh,” Harry answered looking down feeling a bit stupid at that question.

“Hey, don’t,” Draco quickly said taking his hand from Harry’s hair and pushing Harry’s face up to look at Draco, “You were curious and you didn’t know. You were more than valid to ask that question and no question you will ask me about Incubus is stupid as you should know even the simplest of things.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. A smile creeping around his face again and he snuggled his head into Draco’s chest before continuing, “Can you live off sex or do you also need Human food?”

“I need both. Sex feeds my Incubus side and food feeds my Wizard side. Without either I will surely die,” Draco answered.

“I don’t want you to die,” Harry mumbled but Draco still heard him.

“Good, I don’t want to die,” Draco replied before asking, “Do you have any more questions for me?”

“The book mentioned that there is a certain amount of time in which you can go without sex, does this mean you need to feed during the night or can you sleep for the night without feeding?” Harry asked, this was a question that had been burning him all day since he had read the book.

Draco took longer to answer this one then all the other but finally he opened his mouth. “Each Incubus is different. Some need feeding during the night where as others can easily sleep throughout the night without needing to feed. It is something we will need to discover tonight and then deal with in the morning if we have to as it might require us needing to get a room together.”

“Okay one last question, who gave you the Incubus gene, your father or your mother?” Harry asked curiously. As he was now a part of the family, he thought he had ought to know.

“My father, he is also an Incubus. There is a reason he is only on house arrest and not in Azkaban. No one wants an Incubus in prison as we can be very strong when angered and sexually deprived.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that image. Incubus must be very feared within the Wizarding community then if they would not separate an Incubus from their mate even for a crime that was committed, Harry thought.

“Now that the questions are out of the way, let me ravish you one more time before we go to bed,” Draco purred as he moved to be on top of Harry and kissed all the way down Harry’s chest and torso from his neck. Harry only felt pleasure when Draco’s dick entered him and the thrusting began.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke in the middle of the night in a mess of hormones. His cock was straining against his boxers, desperately trying to be freed. In a wave of desire Harry got up, grabbed his Invisibility Clock, and left his dorm room to get to Draco as soon as he could.

As Harry left Draco a few hours ago, Draco had told him that if he did wake up with the need to feed him. Harry had to go to the Slytherin dorms straight away. The blond had even given Harry the password to get in.

Harry entered the Slytherin common room and hurried towards Draco’s dorm room. If Draco hadn’t told Harry where he was situated, Harry would still know where to go as there was a strong pull towards his mate. As Harry entered the room he saw Draco fast asleep, moving and withering in pain and arousal. Harry acted fast and on impulse. He walked over to Draco’s bed, pulled the curtains around them, and then cast a quick silencing charm. Once that was done, Harry started trailing wet, hot kissed all over Draco’s exposed neck and placed his hand firmly on the other man’s straining cock.

Draco awoke with a start and before Harry had any time to think, he was on his back with the Incubus on top of him and his clothes gone.

“Glad you could make it,” Draco smirked before he plowed his cock into Harry’s entrance without warning. The pace was brutal and fast but this was what Harry’s body was made for. What it had been preparing for the days he was in utter agony.

Within a few minutes of the brutal pace Draco was using, he was spilling his seed deep inside Harry’s body. Draco didn’t stop his pace as he finished, keeping up the pace and pounding into Harry’s body. It took a second for Harry to realise that Draco was rock hard once again and he started to think that this feeding required a bit more than one go. ‘He must be starving if one round of sex doesn’t help’ Harry thought as he finally reached his orgasm for the first time round. Stretching his back up in the process as he reached bliss.

Draco was a menace. He was keeping up his fast, pounding pace and now he was kissing, sucking, and nibbling on Harry’s neck. Draco moved the ministrations from Harry’s neck and moved further south. Once he reached Harry’s nipples. He latched on to one and sucked with great force that had Harry seeing stars. With his other hand, Draco moved it up to the other nipple, squeezing and rolling it between his finger tips. Harry was in a cloud of ecstasy. With his lower half being pleasantly pounded by Draco’s cock and his nipples being manhandled and sucked to death, Harry was a moaning mess.

By the time Draco pulled his cock out of his body, Harry had lost count of how many times Draco and himself had cummed. Though his body felt sated and he felt pleasantly tired. As Harry looked down, he was greeted by his stomach being slightly distended from all the cum that had been pumped into him, which he happily stroked in awe. Somewhere in his bliss filled brain he didn’t want his stomach to go back down.

“We might need to sort something out,” Harry said as he started to drift of to sleep wrapped in Draco’s warm embrace.

“We definitely do, now rest my love we don’t know when we will need to go again,” Draco whispered, kissing Harry’s temple and succumbing to sleep along with his mate.

They had ended up by needing to have one more round of sex throughout the night but due to the fact that Harry was right there with Draco, once they had cummed the first time, Draco felt fine and they were able to fall back asleep without any other issues.

As the morning arrived and the start of a new day at Hogwarts, Harry found himself awoken by a very aroused Incubus already pumping into his hole. Harry couldn’t lie, that was the best way to be woken up and he voiced his approval by the long, happy moan he released whilst thrusting his hips up to meet the cock that was returning back into his body. It didn’t take long for both men to climax and Harry was a little disappointed when Draco got up to get changed into his clothes for the day.

“Come on slow poke, we need to get down to breakfast,” Draco said, disarming the silencing charm and getting ready to leave the confines of his bed.

“But I don’t have anything to wear,” Harry said sheepishly to which a pair of school clothes were thrust into his face. On closer inspection Harry noticed that these where his own school uniform and he was completely shocked. He had no recollection of grabbing them before leaving to get to Draco but that was the only logical explanation he had for his uniform being in the Slytherin dorms. Pushing the thought aside he quickly changed into his uniform and as he and Draco were leaving, he grabbed the outstretched hand that Draco offered him and ascended the stairs to the Great Hall.

It was weird for Harry to be sitting at the Gryffindor tables with his friends as his instincts were telling him to sit next to his mate. But Draco had told him to be with his friends when they were outside the Great Hall, just before he disconnected their hand and left before heading in and walking towards his own house’s tables. Harry was torn, part of him wanted to be good and obey his mate whereas the other half wanted to be a good mate and be with the Incubus. In the end Harry stayed where he was but it was difficult for him to say the least.

The day for Harry passed in a blur. He had classes which were mostly boring except for when he had classes with Draco. As well as classes, there was certain time in the day where Draco and him were finding an empty bathroom or vacant classroom so that Draco could feed his sexual hunger. This was the best part of his day for Harry as he was quickly coming to love the feel of Draco’s thick Incubus cock stretching him open and the way he felt after Draco has cummed inside him. Sometimes it was just a quick session and other times they were able to be longer and Harry was able to cum more than once.

It was before dinner that Harry found himself standing outside Headmistress McGonagall office beside Draco so that they could sort out a new sleeping arrangement for the two of them.

“Come in,” they heard her say a few seconds after Draco had knocked on the door. Pushing it open, both men walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

“We have something of importance to speak with you Headmistress,” Draco said with an air of cool around him whereas Harry was a nervous mess.

“Go on then,” McGonagall said sitting back in her chair.

“We are in need of a room seperate from any of our house’s dorm,” Draco stated.

McGonagall sighed before answering, “Draco dear, you know I can’t do that unless it is of great importance and/or affects the wellbeing and safety of other students within the school.”

“But it does Headmistress. As you already know I came into my Incubus inheritance before we started back at Hogwarts. Harry here just so happens to be my mate and last night we discovered that I can not go through the night without feeding. Now both I and my father know that there are laws put into place at Hogwarts for my kind and one of them is that we need a separate room together if the Incubus must feed during the night,” Draco said looking at Headmistress McGonagall with sharp calculating eyes.

“Yes, yes. I will sort out a room for you two straight away,” she said without any other questions or concerns.

It wasn’t even 10 minutes later when Harry and Draco were being escorted to their new living quarters. As it turned out, there were a few rooms in Hogwarts that were created especially for an Incubus/Succubus and their mate if a student was to ever come into their inheritance whilst at school. The room was located on the second floor of the school in a hallway that was barely used which had Harry thinking was because these bedrooms were located there.

As McGonagall spoke the password and they entered the room Harry was in awe. It was big and there was a mix of red and gold, and green and silver. Harry thought it looked like it was just for them. The bed was huge and Harry suspected it was a King. There were bookshelves and a desk in a mahogany colouring as well as two comfy looking chairs in front of a fireplace. Off to the side was a door that Harry discovered held an en-suite and to his utter joy he saw that it had a bath.

“Well I will be leaving you two, the house elves will be bringing in you belonging very shortly and remember dinner is happening soon and I expect to see you both there,” the Headmistress said before turning and leaving the two men alone in their new room.

“So shall we break in the bed before dinner?” Draco asked, moving up towards Harry so his dick was firm against Harry’s ass and breathing hot air into Harry’s ear as he talked.

All Harry could do was moan in desperation before he was picked up and thrown onto the bed. Harry was shocked as he felt a hot warm mouth wrap around his strained dick and start moving up and down. It was nothing like he had felt before but he loved it all the same. It didn’t take long for Harry to cum into Draco’s mouth with all the sucking and locking Draco had been doing to him.

After Draco let Harry’s dick go with a pop, he was lining up his own erection to Harry entrance and pushing in, moaning as he went. Harry loved the little sounds Draco made as he was moving in and out of him, the moans and panting were like music to Harry’s ears as deep down he knew he was being a good mate to his Incubus. Draco had started out slow but as time progressed his thrusts became faster and harder until he was cumming inside Harry with a great force that had him collapsing on top of his mate and as he did he started to leave wet, sloppy kisses all over Harry’s face and neck.

As the two men got to dinner finally, Harry was having none of it and insisted on staying with Draco. Harry was being very stubborn and even though Draco was telling him that he should have dinner with his friends, Harry refused to leave his mate for a second time during meals. Thus meaning Harry happily sat neck to Draco at the Slytherin table for dinner.

The rest of the night was amazing for both men. After dinner they retreated back to their room and worked on some homework together. After homework was completed their night consisted of alternating between sleeping and having sex. With Harry being right next to Draco, it seemed like the Incubus was constantly getting hungry but even though Harry’s sleep was broken, he still awoke feeling refreshed and revitalised.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed there was a familiar routine about it. Harry would wake up, have sex with Draco, have breakfast, go to his first class, have sex, more classes, sex, lunch, classes, sex, dinner, homework, sex, go to sleep, wake up to have sex, sleep, sex, sleep, more sex, sleep and then wake up to start the new day. Even with all the sex Harry was having and all the energy used during it, Harry had never felt so alive and awake before in his life. Every morning he would wake up feeling refreshed and happy to start a new day.

Even though Harry had been hesitant at first he had quickly come to love all the sex and love making he had with Draco. There was something so special about it but he couldn’t place his finger on it specifically.  
  


Harry found himself spending less and less time with Hermione and Ron and spending more time with Draco as he wanted to spend all of his time with his mate. At the start Draco forced him to spend time with his friends, especially eating meals at the Gryffindor table but as time past on even Draco couldn’t deny that he loved spending most of his time with Harry. The only time they were forced to not be together was when they had different classes with the other houses.

It was a few weeks after they moved in together when Ron finally snapped in one of these classes.

“Why are you spending all of your time with that git Malfoy?” Ron whispered angrily to Harry as they sat together in Charms.

“Because I like spending time with him,” Harry tried to reason without giving away the real reason as to my he was spending so much time with his previous enemy.

“But Harry you HATE Malfoy. You have since first year, hated his guts and now all of a sudden you LIKE HIM!” Ron said in a state of shock.

“Harry, I am all happy for you now being friends with Draco but why are you spending all of your time with him and not spending anytime with your best friends?” Hermione piped in sadly. She looked hurt and that really affected Harry.

“I’m sorry but I can’t say Hermione. I feel drawn to Draco now and as a result I want to spend more time with him,” Harry said after staying silent for a few minutes because he was at war in his brain of whether he should tell them or not.

“BUT YOUR OUR BE... OUCH,” Ron started to punctuate before his ribs collided with Hermione’s elbow.

“Harry whatever is the matter? You know you can tell us right? We are your best friends, we have gone through so much together,” Hermione said matter of factly.

“Hermione what is happening doesn’t just effect me but it also effects Draco so it isn’t really my place to say. What I can say is that what is happening means that we both need each other,” Harry says trying to get them to understand but not wanting to tell them specifically what he is going through.

“WHAT?!” Ron whisper, yells into Harry’s ear.

“Be quiet Ron,” Hermione says giving another jab to Ron’s ribs with her elbow, “I understand Harry but I do hope you will be able to tell us at some point what is going on.”

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry said filled with relief.

“Though, I do expect you to spend more time with your BEST friends Harry,” She said pointedly looking directly at Harry which made him squirm a little under her gaze.

“Okay Hermione, I will make time to spend with you and Ron,” He relented even though it felt wrong saying it for some reason.

“But... but... the dorms,” Ron stammered obviously flustered that the conversation was ending before the issue was brought up about Harry leaving Gryffindor Tower.

“Hush Ron, we have moved on for now,” Hermione stated, looking forward to pay attention to the lesson that Professor Flitwick was teaching desperately trying to figure out what he was talking about when she was distracted.

With the conversation at an end, Harry also looked forward and zoned in to what Flitwick was teaching.

The rest of the day went by uneventful except for the sex that he had with Draco. Before long Harry found himself in the Great Hall sitting not beside Draco but at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. He felt very torn but stayed grounded and sat with his two friends. As dinner progressed, the feeling lessened with his laughter that was aimed at something Seamus had done and the usual notions that consisted with being in Gryffindor.

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry were leaving the Great Hall, Hermione turned to face him.

“It was great hanging out with you again, I missed this. Goodnight Harry,” Hermione said giving him a soft kiss on the check.

“Goodnight,” Harry replied before Ron was being dragged away by Hermione so that they could get to Gryffindor Tower.

“Night mate,” Ron yelled as he was being dragged away.

As Harry arrived in his living quarters, he sank down into the couch that Draco was sitting in and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder as he curled up into Draco’s side.

“I was surprised when you did not sit with me. Kind of got used to you refusing to sit with anyone but me,” Draco casually said after he gave Harry a kiss on the temple.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s and answered “They insisted that we were sitting together at dinner.”

“Well it is good to be spending some time with your friends Harry, even if I am not particularly fond of either,” Draco replied.

“Draco?”

“Mh.”

“Should I tell them?”

“Tell them what?” Draco asked confused.

“Tell them about this, about what is going on. They were asking questions today about what has been happening and I didn’t know if I should tell them. I mean like this is huge and it doesn’t just effect me by it also effects you. You’re the Incubus and I’m not sure you want me telling Ron and Hermione about that but also it does effect me with being your mate and I don’t know what to do,” Harry rambled on nervously.

“Harry, look at me,” Harry turns is head so he is looking directly at Draco, “As you said, it doesn’t just effect me but also you with me being an Incubus. Because of that you have a right to tell your friends if you trust and want to. I’m not going to tell you you can’t tell them as even though the thought of them knowing I am an Incubus displeases me, they have a right to know why you are acting differently and the reason behind that. Your body and mind have changed dramatically to accommodate an Incubus mate and they will and have picked up on some of that change. If you want to tell them, go ahead. If you don’t want to tell them, don’t. But overall you are the one who must make that decision Harry.”

Harry slumps forward. He was happy that Draco has given him the permission to mention it but he was still so conflicted as to whether he will actually tell his friends and if he did, when?

It wasn’t long until he felt a hot breath on his neck and Draco whispering into his ear suggestively “If you’re done, why don’t we do something fun?”

At this Harry let out a pleading moan and smashed his lips against Draco’s in a fiery passion. Draco stood up still connected to Harry and lead him into the bedroom whilst taking off both of their restricting clothing. Harry was pushed onto the bed and as he looked up, he was meet with a naked Incubus who was completely hard and displaying it proudly. Harry’s entrance clenched in anticipation and want as his cock stood up to attention.

Draco advanced towards Harry and lined his throbbing member against Harry’s entrance. Like before Harry clenched at the light pressure and then without warning Draco plunged into Harry at a unforgiving speed that had Harry crying out in desire and relief which continued as Draco continued moving his cock at a rapid speed inside Harry. 


End file.
